Two Beds and a Coffee Machine
by Enchanted13
Summary: A sad story based on the song "Two Beds and a Coffee Machine" by Savage Garden. Some adult themes and implied domestic violence at the beginning, you have been warned


**Hiya, **

**This is a rather depressing songfic. It is based on the song "Two Beds And A Coffee Machine" by Savage Garden. I hope you like it, please review**

**Enchanted13 3**

It had happened again. Rachel wondered how she had come to this; she was supposed to be a Broadway superstar not the person she saw in the mirror. The Glee club members wouldn't even recognise her if they saw her. She was a shadow of her former self, her skin was pale and she had lost the sparkle in her eye.

Turning away from the mirror, Rachel made her way quietly around the room picking up items and stuffing them into a bag. Silent tears ran down her cheeks as she crept around. She picked up her phone and checked it, no messages as usual. She looked back behind her before she left the room, making sure he was still asleep. He stirred and turned to face her; Rachel froze and shrank back towards the wall. He didn't wake and Rachel left the room silently and quickly.

_And she takes another step_

_Slowly she opens the door_

_Check that he is sleeping_

She made her way down to the living room, picking up the mess as she went. This was her life now, picking up the pieces every night once he was asleep. There was broken glass on the floor, most likely from one of the vases she didn't really know. Reaching the living room she surveyed the mess, tables overturned, chairs out of place and curtains rails hanging off the wall. She tidied up as best she could without making too much noise. Flashbacks taunted her as she worked, screams echoed in her mind and she shook her head in an attempt to shake the memories from her mind.

_Pick up all the broken glass_

_And furniture on the floor_

_Been up half the night screaming _

_Now it's time to get away_

The house now tidy, she crept back upstairs to collect her most prized possessions, her children. The first room she reached was that of her eldest, Riley. She gently woke him and took his hand before walking into the next room, that of the twins, Lauren and Lucy. Gently waking them and praying they wouldn't make any noise, she lifted them up, one on either hip. They went down the stairs and out of the house; the kids were only half awake so they didn't make any noise. Finally they were out of the house and in the car, Rachel felt like she could breathe again.

_Pack up the kids in the car_

_Another bruise to try and hide_

_Another alibi to write_

Rachel drove away from the house and watched in the mirror as it got smaller and smaller behind them until they turned the corner and it was gone. She was free. As she glanced in the mirror whilst driving she tried not to notice the bruises that were developing about her face. Tonight had been bad; normally he didn't hit her in the face because he didn't want it to show. She knew she had to get out; she couldn't raise her kids in a house like that, so she kept driving and didn't stop even though she had no idea where she was going.

_Another ditch in the road you keep moving_

_Another stop sign you keep moving on_

She thought back to her time before all of this started. After she left McKinley she had gone to college and had done well but she never got to Broadway. She met a guy and fell in love and by graduation she was pregnant with her first child, Riley. He was loving and attentive at first but as time went on he became more and more angry and then he began to get violent. Rachel knew she shouldn't have but she had stuck by him. Riley was just a baby when all of this started and this year he would be 7. She sighed, where did the confident Rachel of high school go?

_And the years go by so fast_

_Wonder how I ever made it through_

Finally she reached a hotel far enough away that she felt safe and decided that they would stay there for the night. That would buy her some time to decide what she was going to do and where they were going to go. She looked into the back seats and saw her three angels asleep in their seats. She felt so guilty for bringing them into such a terrible situation

_There are children to think of_

_Babies asleep in the backseat_

_Wonder how they'll ever make it through this living nightmare_

Carrying the twins and leading a bleary eyed Riley, she walked into the reception and asked for the cheapest room the hotel had to offer. She paid for it with cash, not wanting to pay with the joint account she had with her husband, she didn't want him to know where they were. She tucked the children up in a bed together and before she went to get the small number of possessions she had brought with them she watched her angels sleeping. They all looked so peaceful and so happy, if she didn't know what had happened this evening she would think they had a happy life. The twins were of course too young to really understand, they were only two, but Riley knew, he had asked her about it before. She went and got the luggage before making a cup of coffee and climbing into the other bed.

_But the mind is an amazing thing_

_Full of candy dreams and new toys and another cheap hotel_

_Two beds and a coffee machine_

She knew this wouldn't last long, she only had a limited amount of cash and she would have to provide for her children. She would have to go home eventually. She didn't want to think like that though; she wanted to enjoy her freedom whilst it lasted.

_But there are groceries to buy and she knows she'll have to go home_

The next day Rachel went out with the children into the town. As she walked around in the daylight it wasn't long before she realised that by chance she had driven back to Lima. She had simply driven for as long as she could and it was a coincidence that this was where she ended up. This realisation was confirmed when she heard her name being called.

"Rachel?" she knew it couldn't be Him, the voice had too much love in it, but even so, she was still shaking as she turned around to face the voice. It was Kurt. He ran up to her and gave her the biggest hug she had had in a while. She winced as he hugged her, pressing on her wounds, both old and new. He pulled back and stared at her quizzically.

"Rachel, what's happened to you, there are bruises on your face" he asked with obvious care in his voice. They may have been rivals when they were at McKinley together but he obviously still cared about her. It was then that she broke down and wept.

A couple of hours later and she was sat at the table in the Hummel family home, it turned out Kurt had come home for his half sister's 4th birthday party, as had Finn. Now Carole, Burt, Finn and Kurt were all gathered around the table listening to her story with pity in their eyes.

_Another ditch in the road you keep moving_

_Another stop sign you keep moving on_

_And the years go by so fast_

_Wonder how I ever made it through_

When Rachel finished telling her story she looked up to see them all staring at her. They couldn't believe she had been through so much and nobody had known, when had they stopped calling and writing to keep in touch? When they left to go to college the whole glee club had promised to keep in touch and for a while they did but eventually life just got in the way. Carole lead Rachel up to the guest room. When Rachel walked in tears came to her eyes as she saw that Carole had put up an old travel cot for the twins to use. She turned to thank Carole but she simply shook her head and told her not to thank her.

Once Rachel was asleep the other adults began to plot and Kurt and Finn rang every other member of the old Glee club. They told them that there was an emergency and they had to get to his house as soon as they could. Tina and Mike were in the local area and said they would be round in about an hour, Mercedes was in New York but she promised to get the next flight back, as did Puck who was in LA. Quinn and Sam told Kurt they could be there quickly but they would have to bring their 4 month old baby with them, to which Kurt answered that it was fine. Everyone rallied together, even Mr Schue was coming and he was going to pick up Artie on the way

Brittany and Santana were the first to arrive but Finn told them that they would have to wait until everyone arrived. Finally, after a long wait everyone was gathered in the living room waiting for Finn and Kurt to explain to everyone what was going on.

"It's about Rachel guys" Kurt began. He was surprised when nobody said anything insulting about her, she wasn't known for being popular, even by Glee Club standards. Everyone had grown up a lot and they realised that now wasn't the time to joke.

"She's asleep in the guest room upstairs right now. I met her in town today and she told me that she had run away"

"Run away, what from?" Puck asked

"Her husband" Kurt answered "He's been abusing her for the past 7 years. She needs our help guys, she can't use her credit card because he will be able to find her so she doesn't have much money and she has kids to support"

The Glee club all agreed to help in any way they could, whether it be financially or emotionally. Finn was about to go up to the guest room to get Rachel when Quinn stopped him.

"She's just run away from a guy who beat her and probably woke her at night in order to do it, I think it would be better if I went to get her, you might scare her" she said. Finn sat down, Quinn knew what she was talking about, after high school she had gone to college to study and become a nurse.

Upstairs, Quinn walked over to the guest room and opened the door. She gasped as she saw Rachel in the bed. She was dressed in her pyjamas now, which left her arms on display as well as her face. Quinn could now see bruises up and down her arms as well as some scars and a nasty gash on her shoulder which was still bleeding slightly.

Making sure to stay where Rachel would be able to see it was her, Quinn walked over to the bed and gently woke her. She stirred and opened her eyes. Quinn saw the fear fade into comfort as she recognised Quinn.

Now that she was awake she tried to cover the bruises and hide them from her friend. Understanding how Rachel must be feeling right now, Quinn turned to look at the twins instead. They were beginning to stir and wake and so Quinn reached in and lifted Lucy out of the cot to give her a cuddle. Rachel had now got out of the bed and was standing next to Quinn

"That's Lucy" she said quietly, pointing to the tiny girl in Quinn's arms "and this is Lauren" as she reached in and picked up Lucy's sister

"What are you doing here?" she asked confused, Quinn and Finn hadn't been an item when they left for college had they got together since then, Rachel had always thought she was getting serious with Sam.

"Kurt called me, he called everyone in Glee Club. They're all down there, ready to help you in any way they can, even Mr Schue." Quinn replied.

Eventually, after much persuasion, Quinn led Rachel into the living room to see the Glee club. She was hardly recognisable to them; her skin was pale where it was clear and all sorts of colours where there were bruises. She looked at the floor and couldn't meet anybody's eyes, not even Finn's. She looked so small and lost. She didn't seem to have the energy and enthusiasm that she had before. This guy had broken Rachel. She began to explain to them what had happened and ended up holding Quinn's hand so tightly. They had never been friends in high school particularly but Quinn seemed to understand and at the moment that was all she needed. When she finished her story all the girls were in tears and all the guys looked angry, especially Puck who stood up declaring that he was going to punch that guy's face in.

_Another bruise to try and hide another alibi to write_

_Another lonely highway in the black of night_

This time it was different though, she had found people who cared about her and who were going to help her. She didn't have to go back to that house; the kids could have a normal childhood. They would never really understand it but the Glee Club had set her free once and for all.

_There's hope in the darkness and know you're gonna make it_

2 years later and Rachel was working at the hospital with Quinn. She was a counsellor for women who had escaped from violent households or who were still in violent relationships and needed help to escape. She was now able to trust men again and had even begun to date Finn again. He loved her so much and didn't mind when she needed time to herself. They were getting married soon. Riley was going to a school in Lima and when he was old enough he was going to go to McKinley High. The twins were growing up and were going to start school this year. She looked back to who she had been before she found her friends and was proud, she had survived and she was now helping others to do so too.

_Another ditch in the road you keep moving_

_Another stop sign you keep moving on_

_And the years go by so fast_

_Silent__fortress built to last_

_Wonder how I ever made it_

**Apologies for how sad this is, it just popped into my head when I was listening to the song. Please let me know what you think, I'm fairly new to writing fanfiction**


End file.
